Stun the spare
by Namikaze Kakashi
Summary: An inteligent Dark Lord realizes that a dead Diggory or Potter would only leave behind evidence of his revival before he was ready to bring his plan of taking over Magical Brittan into action. Voldermort gains followers without anyone realizing that he has returned. Meanwhile, both Harry and Cedric continue with their lives as proud winners of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Rated T atm


The two supposed champions both grinned stupidly as they grabbed the cup together. The twisting pull from around their navels a surprise, but not a worrying one. It made sense for the cup to portkey them out of the maze after all. Soon they would both be celebrating a Hogwarts win after a long and trying year for the both of them. Both boys lost their balance the moment the portkey stopped, still grinning like idiots they helped each other up. Falling over their feet in exhaustion soon had both boys chuckling as they looked around them for the first time. The sight that met them was not quite what they expected, their grins slowly fell from their faces.

"Do you think this is another part of the task?" Cedric asked as he moved to get his wand ready, taking in the deserted graveyard around him.

The bespectacled boy next to him followed his lead and slid into a more aware stance, his bright green eyes suddenly a lot more serious. "I don't know… I don't like this Cedric…"

Both boys experienced a strange feeling of wrongness… a cold chill running up their spines. The past year had taught the both of them to be able to recognize when they were in danger.

The Hogwarts students aimed their wands at a figure that appeared out of the mist. The taller one quietly and discretely whispering to his companion, "Something is not right…."

Just as Harry was about to reply, a weak but menacing voice cut through the silence…

"Stun the spare."

Harry had no time to react before Cedric crumpled under the spell's red light. Faster than the bespectacled boy could blink he was tied up to an old grave stone, the dust tickling his nose, his glasses half askew.

What happened to Harry Potter after that could only be described as both mental and physical torture. The Cruciatus curse making it feel like his very bones were on fire, his own pained screams bursting his eardrums in their intensity. He was forced to watch as his own blood was used to return the man who murdered his parents to a full, living body, placed under the Cruciatus cruse by that very man's various followers, be forced to try duel a man three times his age and eventually see the ghosts of his parents sacrifice themselves for him again. With the precious seconds that the faint memories of his dead parents had given him, he ran to his unconscious friend and summoned the portkey cup back to him. The fourteen year old hardly had the time to comprehend the fact that the cup was not teleporting out of the place when a red spell hit him in the back and he knew no more.

Tom Riddle, or as he was known to the masses, Lord Voldermort, stood over the unconscious bodies of both boys. A satisfied smirk tugging on the corner of his mouth, his red eyes sparkling with happiness as an idea suddenly came to him.

Voldermort chuckled as he used his magic to levitate both boys in front of him, standing them up so that they looked like they were standing on their own.

"Why not just kill the boys, My Lord? No doubt the Potter boy will only bring trouble in the future." A voice softly questioned him.

"My dear Lucious, you are too short sighted." the Dark lord replied with barely contained glee.

A quick flick of his wrist and both boys had their recent memories wiped from their minds. As he healed the injuries both boys sustained after grabbing the cup, Tom's smirk grew ever wider until he was standing there with a wide smile lighting up his features. The laugh that followed afterward sent a chill up the spines of his followers. Never had they seen their master so undeniably happy.

Moments later, a resounding cheer could be heard for miles around a castle in the countryside of Scotland as two Hogwarts students landed on a podium in front of the watching crown. Both of them lost their balance as they landed, both of them seemingly a little confused as to where they were and how they got there, but both of them soon sporting huge smiles as they were hugged and congratulated by their loved ones. Hogwarts had won the Tri-wizard Tournament without any deaths taking part, without evidence of anything strange taking place.

The hugely satisfied smile on the face of the defense against the dark arts teacher was not out of place as he watched both champions being tossed in the air and caught by the crowd.

Never let it be said that the Dark Lord was stupid.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **So this idea randomly came to me at work today. Please let me know if there is in fact such a fic in existance already.**

 **Let me know if any of you are interested in reading more.**

 **Namikaze Kakashi**


End file.
